


Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Anal, Beso negro, Dia Internacional del Snarry, Ellos se aman, Hablando Sucio, Harry Potter Pasivo, M/M, Mamada, Masturbación, Melosos al final, Nalgadas, Papa Severus Snape, Papi Harry Potter, Pasión, Porno Puro, Porno con sentimientos, Porno sin Trama, Severus Snape Activo, Severus Snape Vivo, Severus Snape tiene corazon, Severus cachondo, Slash, Snarry Day!, casados, puro porno, sexo anal, sexo oral, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: Bañarse, leer, dormir … Esas eran las cosas que iba a hacer en cuanto entrara en su habitación.Pero esos malditos calzoncillos … y luego "Bueno, tal vez no deberías tocarme", ¿lo estaba desafiando? Pero esos malditos ojos verdes brillantes decían algo más.Si él quería jugar, ellos iban a jugar.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884060) by [Camilunga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga). 



> Hola chic@s!! Pues aquí les traigo la segunda historia que ya había publicado en Ingles, y la guarde traducida para que la disfrutaran en estos días despues del... Dia Internacional del Snarry!!!!
> 
> Estaré publicando pequeños shots uno cada dos días recuerden el ultimo lo publicare el 2 de Noviembre así que espero verl@s por aquí disfrutándolos.
> 
> Una disculpa de antemano si encuentran algún error ortográfico o palabras que se repiten demasiadas veces.
> 
> Soy fácil de manejar, si les gusta, dejen kudos y si pueden por favor dejen un comentario (Aun así los fantasmitas son Bienvenidos aquí) si no les gusta no me digan y no hagan un desastre aquí.
> 
> De nuevo una disculpa si encuentran muchos errores ortográficos.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos!
> 
> Disfruten la lectura...

Era una noche típica en la casa Potter-Snape, una noche típica pero calurosa. Harry acababa de salir de la ducha con solo un par de calzoncillos negros cubriéndolo, se tiró sobre la cama, boca abajo, con un libro y apoyó los pies en la cabecera.

Acababa de terminar el primer capítulo de esa noche cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y su esposo entró. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, Harry solo levanto el libro en sus manos y Severus solo asintió.

Severus comenzó a quitarse la túnica, el reloj y el anillo de bodas. "¿Teddy?" preguntó, Harry murmuró algo y luego dijo "Durmiendo, estaba agotado después de la cena" Severus asintió de nuevo y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando regresó vestía solo un bóxer negro y venia secándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla. Si se secaba el cabello con magia después de pasar la mayor parte del día en los vapores de las pociones, su cabello estaría grasoso como siempre lo había hecho cuando Harry era estudiante y la verdad es que nunca le había gustado.

Se echó hacia atrás, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama junto a los pies de Harry, y tomó el libro que estaba en su mesita de noche. Sintiendo esto, Harry se movió un poco y sus pies descansaron sobre el regazo de Severus.

Severus sostuvo su libro con una mano mientras la otra comenzaba a jugar con los dedos de los pies de Harry haciéndolo temblar "Me estás distrayendo" dijo el mayor y Harry sonrió "Bueno, tal vez no deberías tocarme" murmuró.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Snape, Harry se volvió sobre su hombro y dijo de nuevo "Quizás no deberías tocarme" sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo esto "¿No debería tocarte?" Preguntó Severus siguiendo el juego y Harry murmuro algo y volvió a leer "¿Por qué?" preguntó mientras frotaba la pantorrilla de su marido "Tú también me distraes" respondió el ojiverde.

Severus sonrió de nuevo, cerró su libro y lo puso de nuevo en su mesita de noche, se acomodó en la cama y acomodó a Harry entre sus piernas. Comenzó a besar una de las piernas de Harry comenzando con los dedos de los pies uno por uno, luego sus pies subiendo hasta la pantorrilla y el muslo hasta su trasero, luego comenzó de nuevo con la otra pierna, cuando llegó al trasero de Harry nuevamente se acomodó, esta vez arrodillado entre las piernas de Harry "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Harry cuando Severus empezó a besarle el trasero de nuevo. "Besando" fue la simple respuesta del otro.

Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y siguió besando, suavemente y de la misma manera empezó a apretar y morder, le subió la ropa interior a Harry, haciéndola marcar más su trasero y hundió la nariz en su raja. "Sev" Harry gimió "Sigue leyendo" dijo él.

Comenzó a gatear sobre su esposo, besando todo a su paso, comenzando desde su espalda baja, sus costillas, sus hombros hasta hundirse en su cuello, mordió la oreja de Harry haciéndolo estremecer.

Harry giró levemente su rostro permitiendo que su esposo besara la comisura de sus labios, Severus envolvió uno de sus brazos a través del torso de Harry haciendo un camino con su mano hasta que envolvió el cuello del menor sosteniéndolo con dedos fuertes y cálidos; haciéndole mantener la posición de su rostro permitiéndole besarlo completamente.

Cuando se separó de nuevo, volvió a su tarea de besar a su marido, morder, pellizcar y lamer su oreja mientras continuaba besando todos los puntos sensibles en el cuello de Harry. Besó su cabello y la línea del cabello y Harry jadeó "Amor" pero Severus siguió.

Severus se pegó a la espalda de Harry y se aferró a él, Harry gimió cuando sintió el eje de su esposo presionando contra su trasero. Severus dejó caer algunos besos más antes de separarse nuevamente, arrodillándose y estirando a Harry hasta que lo colocó sobre sus muslos y Harry levantó su trasero siguiéndolo, frotándose contra él haciéndolo gruñir.

Le dio una pequeña palmada antes de separarse un poco para empezar a bajar su propio bóxer, una vez hecho esto le dio otra palmada, mientras frotaba su duro miembro, lentamente bajó su mano entre los muslos de Harry y frotó la erección que esos calzoncillos estaban escondiendo.

Harry gimió antes de que Severus volviera a colocarse sobre él, metiendo su miembro entre sus posaderas, Harry se movió levemente ante esto haciendo que Severus gruñera antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de él de nuevo y besarlo apasionadamente.

Harry soltó una de sus manos para envolverla en el cabello de su esposo y acercarlo más a él, profundizando el beso, continuaron besándose mientras Severus se frotaba entre las nalgas del otro.

"Sigue leyendo amor" dijo Severus cuando se separaron y Harry resopló ante esto, Severus se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y tomó su miembro en su mano frotándolo una de las nalgas de Harry, haciéndolo gemir.

Severus bajó por las piernas de Harry y se agachó sobre ese trasero de nuevo, con una de sus manos empujó los calzoncillos de Harry a un lado y finalmente miró ese estrecho agujero. Se inclinó poco a poco hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, suspiró y luego comenzó a lamer. Harry finalmente dejó caer su libro.

"Oh Merlín" gimió Harry dejando caer su cabeza contra la cama, Severus lamió el agujero con avidez, empujando ligeramente con su lengua. Comenzó a lamer y morder alternativamente las nalgas de Harry, abriendo y extendiendo el trasero de Harry con sus manos. Gruñó de vez en cuando haciendo que su marido también gimiera cuando sentía las vibraciones en su trasero, atormentándolo sin piedad.

Con una última lamida se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Harry, mientras con sus manos extendía ese trasero, revelando el agujero pulsante, escupió sobre él y con su pulgar esparció su saliva, Harry gruñó y enterró su cabeza más en las mantas frente a él.

Severus extendió la mano hacia su mesita de noche y un pequeño frasco salió volando de allí, Snape abrió el frasco y vertió un poco en esa entrada, luego sus dedos largos se frotaron contra él "Sí", jadeó Harry.

Harry empujó hacia atrás contra esos dedos y finalmente un pulgar lo atravesó lentamente, se retiró y empujó hacia adentro, una y otra vez hasta que todo el dedo estuvo dentro de él. "Eso es bueno" gimió Harry, el dedo fue sacado y luego se deslizó de nuevo hacia adentro haciéndolo gemir "Sí" dijo Severus entonces.

El dedo fue sacado de nuevo, luego dos dedos se enterraron dentro de él y se repitió el mismo proceso atormentador y Harry estaba jadeando y gimiendo, cuando los dedos encontraron ese pequeño punto sensible dentro de él, gritó. Enterró su rostro de nuevo en la cama mientras los dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de él.

Cuando los dedos se retiraron, sintió más que vio a Severus lubricando su erección y luego la dureza resbaladiza empujaba contra su entrada. Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que el duro miembro estaba dentro de él, Snape se estiró sobre él apoyándose en sus antebrazos y empujó a Harry "Ahh" Harry gimió. Snape se meció contra él y el placer recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry. "Sev..." Las palabras huyeron cuando Snape lo embistió una y otra vez. Siguió gimiendo mientras Severus se mecía lentamente.

Severus se levantó y arrastró a Harry con él, dedos delgados agarraron su mandíbula y lo besaron con fuerza mientras la otra mano acariciaba su erección a través de los molestos calzoncillos, Severus empujó con más fuerza haciéndolo estremecerse, gimió en su oído y Harry se arqueó contra él.

Snape se retiró y se recargo en la cama "Ven aquí" dijo mientras acariciaba su miembro, los ojos de Harry brillaron cuando se giró, alcanzó a Snape y tomó su mano "Déjame" dijo y se agacho hacia esa polla que amaba. Severus gimió cuando aire caliente recorrió su erección haciéndolo temblar, la lengua de Harry se movió sobre la cabeza de su eje, mano y boca moviéndose sobre él. "Sí" gruñó Severus mientras apartaba el cabello de Harry de su frente, quería ver cómo su miembro entraba y salía de esa hermosa boca. Los brillantes ojos verdes lo miraron de repente y Severus gimió de nuevo.

Harry usó su lengua volviendo loco a Severus, haciendo movimientos obscenos alrededor de su pene, construyendo un ritmo delicioso, la cabeza de Harry se balanceaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, gimiendo alrededor del eje de Severus; llevándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta. Severus se mordió el labio cuando sintió la mano de Harry ahuecando sus bolas, se retorció y detuvo la cabeza de Harry "Detente, detente" suplicó "Todavía no he terminado contigo" Harry lo soltó con un fuerte sonido y Snape gruñó tirando a Harry en un beso feroz, haciéndolo jadear "Quítate eso y ven aquí"

Harry finalmente se quitó los calzoncillos y se acercó a Severus que ahora descansaba contra la cabecera y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, Severus tenía su erección en su mano acariciándola lentamente, tratando de calmar su casi orgasmo; Harry apartó la mano de Severus de su miembro y se sentó sobre él guiándolo hacia su calor, Snape apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Harry mientras Harry presionó hacia abajo "Oh, sí" ambos gimieron, Harry vio un pequeño hilo de sudor corriendo por la frente de Severus y sonrió , rodeó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Severus y mordió su oreja "Fóllame amor"

Severus gruñó y comenzó a mecerse, guiándolo por sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente, Severus se movió un poco y Harry gritó por la conmoción de placer que lo recorrió, Harry se movió más rápido, las sensaciones viajaron por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo, llenando su cuerpo, su miembro, sus bolas y su trasero. Harry gritó y Severus movió su mano sobre su miembro "Sev... joder... no... espera... ahh" murmuró, Severus se detuvo y lo dejó ir.

De repente fue levantado y puesto de espaldas, Severus abrió sus piernas y empujó con fuerza; profundamente y Harry gritó de nuevo, su mano voló hacia su erección y Severus gimió "Sí, así, acaricia esa hermosura, así" y el lloriqueó, Severus seguía follándolo cada vez más fuerte y el solo podía gemir y gemir, Severus se retiró casi por completo y luego se estrelló contra él una y otra vez, Severus lo estaba follando bien.

Severus soltó sus piernas y se inclinó sobre él besándolo con fuerza, su mano soltó su polla y se perdió sobre el cabello de su esposo, se separaron y jadeó cuando sus ojos se abrieron, iris negros lo atravesaron y gimió, Severus enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello de Harry "Jodidamente hermoso" murmuró en su cuello mientras comenzaba a besar las orejas de Harry mientras balanceaba sus caderas y Harry rodeaba sus piernas sobre sus caderas.

"Joder, solo quiero follarte toda la noche, follar este trasero apretado una y otra vez" Harry gimió sintiéndose demasiado sensible "Sí", gimió "Hacer que te corras" continuó Severus "Sev...”

Severus se levantó y sostuvo sus caderas "Tócate cariño" Harry estaba tan perdido pero aun así su mano encontró el camino hacia su hipersensible miembro "Justo así cariño, mírate, tan malditamente caliente y todo mío" y empujó más fuerte y Harry explotó. Chorros de esperma pintaron su estómago y alcanzaron su barbilla mientras apretaba su trasero Severus se estremecía y con un fuerte empujón más gritó, corriéndose profundamente en su interior, Severus seguía moviéndose lentamente ordeñando su miembro.

"Joder" gimió Harry y Severus rio y inclinándose sobre él para besarlo "Joder, de hecho" Harry se rio también, sosteniendo a Severus, sintiendo como si sus huesos hubieran desaparecido.

Severus se retira y Harry se siente vacío, pero también siente como el semen de Severus gotea de él, sonríe y desenreda sus piernas de Snape.

"Solo mírate, que desastre tan caliente eres, goteando desde tu trasero y con corrida en tu barbilla y vientre" Harry gime y Severus se inclina y lame la corrida de su ombligo, dejándolo limpio antes de llegar a su barbilla "Mío" gruñe y Harry asiente con la cabeza "Siempre".

Severus lo besa y luego deja la cama por un segundo regresando con una toalla húmeda, le limpia el estómago y la barbilla y luego entre sus piernas y Harry suspira, Severus se va de nuevo pero antes de irse le da a Harry una pequeña nalgada "Hey" Harry protesta pero Severus se ríe en el baño.

Cuando Severus regresa, Harry ya está vestido con los pantalones de una pijama con los ojos cerrados en la cama, Severus también se puso el suyo, cuando se desliza en la cama tira a Harry hacia sus brazos y lo besa en la frente, Harry solo suspira con esto, más dormido que nada.

Severus comienza a hundirse en su sueño cuando se escucha un leve golpe en la puerta, Harry levanta la cabeza y Severus estira su mano hacia la puerta girando su muñeca levantando los hechizos silenciadores y los hechizos de bloqueo en la puerta dejándola abrirse, un niño pequeño de cabello azul desordenado y en pijama arrugado está parado en la puerta lloriqueando y tallando sus ojos "¿Teddy?" dice Harry levantándose en la cama.

"Papá" el niño se queja y Severus se pone de pie antes de que el niño diga otra palabra "¿Qué pasa cielo?" Pregunta cuando llega al niño, Teddy lo abraza cuando está en los fuertes brazos "Tuve una pesadilla" Severus se vuelve hacia la cama "Uno de los dragones de tío Charlie me estaba comiendo poco a poco" Severus sonríe y Harry se ríe.

"Oh, que dragón tan malo, podría haberte tragado de un bocado, y no torturarte con bocados pequeños" dice Severus y Teddy asiente y bosteza "Tal vez, él quería saborearme, como hago yo con las tartas de calabaza que me gustan, me los como poco a poco para que duren más" Severus se ríe "Tal vez ardilla, ¿por qué no te acuestas con nosotros, para que si el dragón malo viene de nuevo, papi puede defendernos?” Teddy mira a Harry evaluándolo y luego asiente mientras Severus regresa a la cama.

Harry ya tiene las sábanas echas a un lado para ellos, Severus pone a Teddy en la cama y el niño besa la mejilla de Harry, luego Severus se acuesta y Teddy se vuelve hacia él enterrándose en el costado de Severus, Harry sonríe y se vuelve hacia ellos abrazándolos a ambos, suspira en la cabeza de Teddy, Teddy se duerme profundamente en minutos.

"Harry" susurra Severus después de un momento. "Mmm" murmura, Severus se aclara la garganta "Te amo" Harry levanta su rostro y lo mira y luego sonríe "Yo también te amo, amor" con eso Severus puede dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer espero la hayan disfrutado, espero los haya distraído de cualquier cosa difícil que este pasando por sus cabezas en estos momentos.
> 
> Espero que se mantengan a salvo y san@s! Abrazos a tod@s.
> 
> Nos vemos el Martes!!
> 
> Recuerden los Kudos y los comentarios son Bienvenidos y apreciados!


End file.
